The Burger Competition Love story
by TiRaMiSuLoVeR
Summary: Its Summertime and Koji vs. Takuya in a burger competion! Kouichi and Zoe are the reluctant judges...randomness ensues. Takumi craziness and possibly fluff
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my second fanfic for digimon and my third fanfic all together, so I hope it's not too horrible. I just thought of it on the spot, so there isn't much of a plot. Well please enjoy it anyway!

**Chapter 1 Burgers**

It was an extremely hot summer day in July. The sky was light blue, and the sun was sizzling so much that you could fry an egg on the sidewalk. At this time a 16-year-old Koji Minamoto was sitting in his room with the air conditioning on full blast. He sighed to himself as he put own a magazine he was reading and walked downstairs into the kitchen. He searched in the fridge for something cold to drink. He took out a soda and some ice cream and started to make an ice cream float, when he heard someone knocking at the door. Since no one else was home, Koji had to go answer the door. When he opened it, one of his best friends, Takuya Kanbara burst in.

"Hey Koji, what's up? Oh you're making an ice cream float…well just don't put any fish in it." Takuya suggested.

"Why would I put fish in an ice cream float?!" Koji asked, slightly annoyed. "Well, at least its better than putting tons of meat in it…or barbecue sauce."

"You know what?! My burgers were better than yours! Just admit it Koji!"

"How can I admit something that's not true?" Koji replied.

"Oh it's on! Tomorrow…we'll have a competition!" Takuya declared.

"Fine by me." Koji said. Then someone knocked at the door, and Koji went to answer it. It was Zoe, Kouichi, Tommy, and J.P.

"Hey guys." Koji said as he let them all in.

"Man, it's so hot out there!" Zoe complained. "Anyways, what are you guys doing?"

"We're going to have a burger contest again! This time it's to determine the winner once and for all!" Takuya exclaimed, with an intense look in his eyes and a fist in the air.

"Umm…what was that again?" Tommy asked nervously.

"We're having a burger contest this weekend, and you guys will be the judges!" Takuya said and pointed to Zoe, Kouichi, Tommy, and J.P.

"About that…umm I have summer school classes, which I will be very busy with." J.P. responded.

"I promised my parents I would hang out with them this weekend." Tommy said.

"Umm…I'm going to spend the weekend with my girlfriend." Kouichi explained.

"Nice try Kouichi, but you don't have a girlfriend." Koji said. "Besides, you've never even tried my burgers before."

-Flashback from five years ago-

"Hey Kouichi, I made these burgers to celebrate our first birthday together." Koji said proudly, as he brought in a tray of burgers. "I call them the rainbow burger version 2.0." Kouichi looked at the burgers nervously.

"What happened to the first version?"

"Well….lets just say it was not quite up to par, but I assure you these burgers are far beyond par, actually I'm so confident in them that I'm entering them in a contest."

"What contest? World's worst food ever made? City's strangest tasting thing? Weird stuff that shouldn't go into people's mouths?"

"Why are you insulting them, before even trying them?" Koji asked, partially hurt.

"Uhh, well I'm not trying to…well you see the thing is…oh look its J.P. and Takuya doing the tango in bikinis!" Kouichi yelled. Koji freaked out and closed his eyes.

"Oh wait, I need to film them and show it to Zoe!" Koji shouted. "I'll go get my camera!" he said and ran off. Kouichi just stood there slightly dumbfounded that Koji actually believed him to such an extent.

-End of Flashback-

"Well, I just…oh fine…I mean, how bad could they be right?" Kouichi gave in.

"Okay, so Kouichi and Zoe will be the judges then." Takuya concluded.

"Uh, hold on a second! Who said I wanted to eat your guys' horrible burgers. I absolutely refuse." Zoe told them.

"B-but…Zoe…" Takuya and Koji both made sad puppy dog faces.

"Aww, look at those adorable faces. How can you say no to them?" Kouichi asked. "And besides, you can always just pretend like you ate the burgers and then choose Takuya. He'll love you forever if you do." Kouichi whispered in Zoe's ear.

"W-why would I c-care about t-that?" Zoe blushed. "F-fine, I'll do it." She told Takuya and Koji.

"Yay! Thanks Zoe! Besides it would be boring with just Kouichi." Takuya complained. Kouichi gave Takuya a look that said 'what is that supposed to mean?'

"Y-yeah, well whatever." Zoe said, while blushing.

"Huh? Why is your face red Zoe?" Takuya asked her. "Do you have a fever?" he asked and put his hand on her forehead.

"N-no, I-I'm fine! Don't touch me!" Zoe shouted, as she slapped Takuya's hand away. "I-I got to go, so see you later." Zoe said then turned around and ran out the door. The guys just stared at the door that the female friend had exited from. Zoe ran all the way to the park, without realizing it. She was so annoyed; all she could think was,

"_God, that stupid Takuya! Why would I have a fever! Isn't it obvious? I'm in love with you!_"

* * *

**A/N**

How was it? I know it was kind of rushed, but I just did it randomly, because I was bored. Well, please review!

Kouichi: so…am I really going to have to eat those burgers?

Me: You'll see…hee hee.

Kouichi: what was that hee hee for?! You're going to make me eat them aren't you? (Sigh) I'll get the barf bags

Takuya and Koji: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!


	2. Morning rush

Hey everyone! Man, I haven't updated for awhile…well anyways thanks for the reviews. Here's on to chapter 2!

**Chapter 2 Morning rush**

"N-no, I-I'm fine! Don't touch me!" Zoe shouted, as she slapped Takuya's hand away. "I-I got to go, so see you later." Zoe said then turned around and ran out the door. The guys just stared at the door that the female friend had exited from. Zoe ran all the way to the park, without realizing it. She was so annoyed; all she could think was,

"_God, that stupid Takuya! Why would I have a fever! Isn't it obvious? I'm in love with you!_"

* * *

The next morning, Zoe was woken up by the ring of her cell phone, which was placed on a white wood nightstand that was next to her bed. Zoe, still half asleep, blindly reached around on her nightstand for her phone. She finally picked it up, and answered it, while sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Hello?" Zoe said, groggily.

"Hello…" Zoe heard a voice, and then she thought she heard a TV in the background.

"Kouichi…is that you?" Zoe asked still in a sleepy mood.

"Yeah, were you still sleeping?" Kouichi laughed, making Zoe groan in annoyance.

"Yeah, whatever…why did you call anyway?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, you know that stupid burger competition thing between Koji and Takuya? Well they want to do it today at Takuya's house, can you come?"

"What? Why today…isn't that too soon?" Zoe asked, now fully waking up.

"That's what I told them, but you know how they are." Kouichi sighed.

"Fine, fine I'll be there. What time?" Zoe asked.

"9:00a.m."

"Okay, see you then." Zoe said, and then glanced at her digital clock that read 8:16a.m.

"Ok, bye." Kouichi smiled, and hung up.

"Kouichi, did you just tell Zoe that we were meeting up at Takuya's house at 9:00a.m.?" Koji asked, from the breakfast table. "Didn't we say that we were going to meet up there at noon, so that it would be closer to lunch?"

"Did we? Oh well my bad." Kouichi said, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Kanbara residence, Takuya was snoring away in his bedroom, when suddenly the door slammed open, and there was a loud yell,

"Takuya!"

"Huh?! W-what happened?! Are the noodle people attacking?!" Takuya asked still half asleep, looking around in a state of panic.

"Wake up, Takuya!" Mrs. Kanbara yelled, as she started pulling off Takuya's bed sheet.

"No, mom! Five more minutes!" Takuya whined.

"No, Takuya, its time to wake up! It's already past 8:15!" His mom exclaimed. Takuya sighed heavily, but got up five minute later. He walked in to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

On the other hand, Zoe was rushing to get ready. She had less than 45 minutes to take a shower, get dressed, brush her teeth, eat breakfast, and walk to Takuya's house.

"_How am I supposed to get ready in so little time?! Why didn't Kouichi tell me earlier?!_" Zoe thought to herself angrily, as she ran downstairs to grab a bite to eat after taking a quick shower.

"Good morning Mom!" Zoe said as she came downstairs and grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge.

"Oh morning Zoe. Why are you in such a rush?" Mrs. Orimoto asked, while flipping a page of the newspaper.

"I'm going over to Takuya's house. I'll be back later, bye!" Zoe informed her mother as she raced out the door.

"She must really like that boy." Mrs. Orimoto sighed.

* * *

Back at the Kanbara house, Takuya's parents were just about to leave for their wedding anniversary trip, and were loading their suitcases in the car.

"Shinya, where's your brother?" Mrs. Kanbara asked.

"I don't know…he's probably still in the bathroom." Shinya said, making his mother sigh.

"Well, can you go and tell him to hurry up?! I have to make sure that everything is set. This is the first time I'm leaving you two alone for such a long time." She explained, with an irritated voice.

"Calm down, honey. We're only going to be gone for 2 weeks." Mr. Kanbara comforted his wife.

"I know, but still-." Mrs. Kanbara was interrupted by some yelling coming from upstairs. Then Shinya suddenly appeared, rapidly moving down the stairs whilst grasping on to a red and black cloth like material. Not far behind him was an angry, wet, and shirtless Takuya.

"Hey, give me back my shirt you little squirt!" Takuya yelled, while chasing Shinya out the door. Shinya ran across the backyard, and turned the corner, but then stopped suddenly.

"Ha! I've got you know!" Takuya shouted in triumph, as he turned the corner right behind Shinya. However instead of finding Shinya around the corner, it was none other than Koji! Takuya couldn't stop running so he smashed right into Koji and fell on top of the poor unsuspecting bandana wearing boy. Just as this was happening, Zoe had turned the corner, to find something she had only thought could happen in a fan fic.

* * *

A/N

So, how was it? Please let me know. Anyways, here's a side story about what was happening to characters that were not in this chapter. Let's start with J.P. who was going to his summer school class…

J.P. (walks into classroom, and sighs) what a horrible way to spend my summer…

Agunimon: Yeah, I know dude. Seriously, the education system is totally wacked out.

J.P. Agunimon?! What the heck are you doing here?! …and why are you talking like that?

Agunimon: Well, I just decided what the heck! I might as well right?

J.P.: …that doesn't even answer the question.

Agunimon: so anyway, what are we learning today? (Takes a seat in the classroom)

Teacher: (walks into the classroom) Ok, class take your seats.

Agunimon: What did you say?! Take our seats?! This is an outrage, an injustice! I demand a lawyer! This system is corrupted! Anarchy, fight the system!

Teacher :…( takes out phone, and dials 911)

Cops: (burst through door, and start arresting the teacher)

J.P.: W-what are you doing?!

Cops: We're arresting this man for student assault

J.P.: But he didn't do anything

Teacher: No its fine I called them! Its better being in jail then with you awful students! (Gets dragged away by cops)

J.P: so does this mean…there's no more class! I'm out of here! Thanks Agunimon! Even though I don't know how you got here, or why! Who cares, I'm free! (runs towards freedom…which is the exit of the school)


	3. Shinya's staying

Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for not updating often, I get too much homework…man I should stop complaining shouldn't I? Oh and Happy Valentines Day! Anyways, that's all, so on with the story!

**Chapter 3 Shinya's staying**

"Calm down, honey. We're only going to be gone for 2 weeks." Mr. Kanbara comforted his wife.

"I know, but still-." Mrs. Kanbara was interrupted by some yelling coming from upstairs. Then Shinya suddenly appeared, rapidly moving down the stairs whilst grasping on to a red and black cloth like material. Not far behind him was an angry, wet, and shirtless Takuya.

"Hey, give me back my shirt you little squirt!" Takuya yelled, while chasing Shinya out the door. Shinya ran across the backyard, and turned the corner, but then stopped suddenly,

"Ha! I've got you know!" Takuya shouted in triumph, as he turned the corner right behind Shinya. However instead of finding Shinya around the corner, it was none other than Koji! Takuya couldn't stop running so he smashed right into Koji and fell on top of the poor unsuspecting bandana wearing boy. Just as this was happening, Zoe had turned the corner, to find something she had only thought could happen in a fan fic.

As soon as Zoe turned the corner, her jaw dropped to the floor (not literally) at the sight she saw. Takuya was lying shirtless, on top of Koji…in a suggestive position. Zoe always thought that Takuya was clueless that she liked him because he was just dense, but know she was starting to think that maybe it was because he wasn't even interested in her…or girls. It all made sense to her, but she didn't want it to be. While Zoe contemplated this, Koji decided to take action.

"Hey, idiot, what the hell are you doing?" Koji asked Takuya in an irritated tone.

"Ah, sorry, man," Takuya finally stood up, "That stupid Shinya took my shirt while I was in the shower, then he ran out here, so I was chasing him…and well…huh? Zoe? Hey Zoe, I didn't even notice you there!"

"Yeah well you did tell me to come at 9:00." Zoe said.

"What are you talking about? I told Kouichi to tell you and him to come at noon." Takuya explained.

"Well, apparently Koichi lied. If you had just taken a few minutes to phone me, I wouldn't be in this mess!" Zoe complained.

"Jeez, what's the big deal? It's not going hurt you to wake up early for once." Takuya said.

"I wake up early all the time! You're the one who never wakes up past noon!" Zoe shouted. "That's why you had to hurry to take a shower for your precious Koji!"

"W-what's that supposed to mean?!" Takuya asked, in a confused tone.

"Just forget it!" Zoe sighed, as her eyes fell upon Takuya's bare tan well-chiseled chest, which still had a few droplets of water running down it, from his shower. Zoe felt her cheeks heat up, as she yelled, "…and put a freaking shirt on, for Gods sake!"

"Fine, whatever!" Takuya sighed as well.

_"Hmmm…I feel like I'm missing something here…"_ Koji thought to himself, as the threesome walked inside. When they got to the front door, Shinya appeared from behind the door and threw a water balloon at Takuya. However, Takuya ducked and it splashed right on his Mother's face as she was coming back from putting something in the car. Mrs. Kanbara didn't say anything at first and just scrunched her face up, in anger.

"Shinya!!!" She finally yelled, so loud that the neighbors started staring.

"Y-yes mom?" Shinya approached his mother nervously.

"You're grounded!" She screamed, as she wiped her face with a napkin she had in her purse.

"Hah! That's what you get for messing around you brat!" Takuya snickered.

"Oh well, then I guess I'll just have to stay with you guys then…" Shinya feigned unhappiness.

"Oh man! That's even worse!" Takuya panicked. "Can't you just take him with you, Mom?"

"Takuya, It's our wedding anniversary! You know we can't take him with us."

"Ugh, fine." Takuya sighed. About 15 minutes later, the Kanbara parents were saying their last goodbyes before setting off to the airport.

"Now, take care of each other ok?" Mr. Kanbara told his two sons.

"Remember to do all the chores, and don't fight, or throw any wild parties! Oh and don't set the house on fire! Oh and no inviting girls over." Mrs. Kanbara read down her long list.

"Fine, fine Mom, jeez. Just go already." Takuya sighed, as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "We'll be fine."

"Ok, then…we'll see you in 2 weeks." Mrs. Kanbara sighed, in a worried tone. And at that, their car drove out of the driveway. Takuya and Shinya walked back in their house, and immediately smelled something fishy. They headed to the kitchen, the source of the seafood smell, and saw Koji taking out a huge silver fish out of some white paper wrap, with a smug grin on his face. Zoe watched from across the kitchen in horror, thinking that she was going to have to eat whatever Koji was planning to do with that fish.

"So…you're going with the fish after all, eh Koji?" Takuya smirked. "Well it won't stand a chance against what I'll be making." Koji just rolled his eyes, and continued to marvel at his silver-scaled fish.

"W-what is that...exactly?" Zoe asked uneasily.

"You'll see…" Takuya said in a sing-song voice before heading towards the fridge to prepare his ingredients. While Koji and Takuya were distracted with preparing their ingredients, Shinya saw this as a chance to make his move…to the telephone that is. He snuck out of the kitchen unseen, and slipped into the hallway and took his orange cell phone out of his pocket and dialed. The other end answered immediately.

"Hey dude, you got to come over. My parents just left." Shinya said through the phone.

"Cool, I'll be there in a minute." The voice answered on the other line, and then hung up. Then Shinya walked back into the kitchen, to see Koji and Takuya in another one of their heated debates…ok more like a bunch of shouting and name-calling. He also noticed Zoe sitting at the dining table looking bored. Shinya decided to go make Zoe's day a good one.

"Hey Zoe, what's wrong?" Shinya asked in an innocent tone.

"Hmm, oh hey Shinya. Nothing's wrong, I'm just kind of bored. Those idiots never shut up." Zoe sighed and gestured towards Takuya and Koji.

"Oh…well if you want…I can make your day more interesting." Shinya explained.

"Really? How do you plan on doing that?" Zoe asked, quite amused by Shinya's innocence.

"Well…we could-." Shinya was interrupted, by Takuya putting his little brother in a headlock.

"What do you think you're doing Shinya?" Takuya asked with an annoyed look.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm keeping our guest entertained, since she was feeling bored." Shinya explained while trying to push Takuya away.

"Sure, you were." Takuya retorted sarcastically. "And by the way she's my guest." Takuya said as he let go of Shinya and stood next to Zoe. Zoe was about to make a comment, when they heard the front door open, and in came a kid about Shinya's height, but with a thinner build, black spiky hair and pale white skin. He had on a bright yellow t-shirt that said 'KOOKIES R 4EVER', matched with checkered black and light blue skinny jeans, completed by bulky bright white lace up boots.

Umm…excuse me, but who are you?" Zoe asked.

"Wow! You're pretty! Be my girlfriend!" The strange boy suddenly said.

"W-what?!" Takuya and Zoe asked in unison.

* * *

**A/N**

Well, how was it? Hope you liked it, oh and please review. I love when I get reviews, so please do. Plus I like to know if the story is to your liking, or if anyone is still reading…Anyways now let's cover what Tommy was doing at this time…

Tommy: (sitting at home watching TV.) Hmm…I'm bored…

_-Doorbell Rings-_

Tommy: Hmm I wonder who that is… (Opens door)

Girl: Want to buy some donuts?! (Smiles enthusiastically)

Tommy: uh, no thanks (Closing door)

Girl: Wait! I have the ones with the little sprinkles on them!

Tommy: uh, I'm sorry but I don't really like sprinkles…

Girl: (In desperation) I have jelly-filled too! Do you like jelly filled?

Tommy: well actually I do like-wait I don't want any of your donuts! So please just leave!

Girl: (sniffle) I-I'm sorry I just wanted to make some money to pay for med school…so I can help my dying grandmother… (Sniffle)

Tommy: Huh? Really? Oh well I'll buy some of your donuts then

Girl: (big teary eyes) R-Really?

Tommy: of course…Not!

Girl: Why are you so cruel? Don't you have a heart? (Dramatic pose)

Tommy: Cut the act, I know it's you Kouichi.

Girl: What are you talking about? Who's this Kouichi you're talking about? He's sounds like a hot guy!

Tommy: Seriously, cut the act man.

Girl: W-what act?!

Tommy: Its enough now! TiRaMiSuLoVeR, stop labeling him as 'Girl.' Everyone knows its Kouichi!

Me: S-sorry, I got carried away… (Sweatdrops)

Kouichi: But how'd you know it was me?

Tommy: Because you wore that skimpy nurse outfit for Halloween last year.

Kouichi: Oh yeah…heh hehe….Wait a second! I thought you were spending time with your family! Apparently you're not, so you're coming to the burger competition. (Drags Tommy to Takuya's house)

Tommy: NOOOOO!


	4. Takuya is Gay!

* * *

{{Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and if I did…well Takuya and Zoe would be together, and Kouichi would come to my house to sell donuts, hehe.}}

So anyways, thanks for the reviews! I haven't updated for a long time so sorry for that. Well I have nothing more to say so on with the story!

**Chapter 4 Takuya is Gay?!**

"Umm…excuse me, but who are you?" Zoe asked.

"Wow! You're pretty! Be my girlfriend!" The strange boy suddenly said.

"W-what?!" Takuya and Zoe asked in unison.

"I said…I want you to be my girlfriend." The boy repeated himself.

"Yeah, we heard you the first time!" Takuya shouted in an irritated tone.

"Jeez calm down Takuya!" Zoe hollered at Takuya. When she turned back to the boy, she put on a small smile and said, "Look, I'm flattered that you like me but-."

"Uh what are you talking about?" The boy asked, clearly puzzled by her words. "Sorry, but I wasn't talking to you blondie. I meant the dark haired beauty over there." The boy gestured to Koji.

"What?! K-Koji? You like Koji?" Zoe gasped, while Takuya and Shinya tried to hold in their laughter, and Koji started choking on his soda.

"Koji? Isn't that a guy's name? Oh well…it doesn't bother me…I'll accept you for who you are!" The boy exclaimed dramatically, as Takuya and Shinya burst out laughing.

"You idiot!" Shinya exclaimed through fits of laughter, "He's a guy! Koji's a guy!" The boy looked utterly shocked, and then laughed lightly.

"You must be joking right?" The boy smiled innocently. "I mean c'mon, that person is way too pretty to be a guy!" He explained while pointing to Koji. Takuya and Shinya just kept on laughing hilariously if not more so than before. However Zoe was not amused and neither was Koji for that matter.

_"I can't believe this! Now guys are thinking Koji is prettier than me! Have I lost all appeal as a girl?" _Zoe thought to herself angrily_. "Hmm maybe I'm just always hanging out with guys whose sexual orientations are questionable…yeah that's it! But just in case I should probably find some friends that are girls to hang out with…just in case." _The blonde finally came to a conclusion. Koji on the other hand was just plain annoyed for a couple of reasons. (1. He was mistaken as a girl, (2. Takuya and Shinya were laughing their heads off like stupid idiots…which they are…to Koji anyway. (3. He just discovered his fish has mold on it.

"Ok…you know what…I'm leaving." Koji announced, while staring at the mold on his fish.

"What…why?" Takuya stopped laughing to ask his bandana wearing friend. "We were just joking around man. You don't need to leave."

"Yeah…well, I don't think he was." Koji responded and gestured towards Shinya's friend who was arguing with Shinya over Koji's gender.

"Oh come on…you're probably just chickening out because you know I'm so going to own you." Takuya smirked. This just irritated Koji even more.

"Ok you know what…it because my fish…it has...mold on it." Koji admitted obviously ashamed of his poor choice in ingredients.

"…Well I can't say I didn't expect this." Takuya mentioned matter-of-factly. "I just thought that you would serve it with the mold on it, not that it would make a difference in taste anyway. I mean you know it'd suck either way."

"Ok, that's it Kanbara…tomorrow same time. Except…we do it at my house." Koji challenged the brunette boy.

"Wow…you don't know the suggestiveness of that saying for people who just walked in." Kouichi commented out of no where. "Except maybe if you said it in more of a suave way…and then blew in his ear or something…hmm maybe touch his shirt or something…yeah I can see that happening…"

"Uh, ok what the heck are you doing here Kouichi, and what are you talking about…actually I don't want to know…and…what are you wearing?!" Koji questioned his twin.

"Ok, well I'm here for your guys' stupid competition thing, oh and I brought Tommy since he wasn't really hanging with his family. I was talking about…oh wait you didn't want to know…well let's just say I've been reading one too many yaoi mangas, oh and I'm wearing a nurse outfit. Remember I wore this for Halloween last year and scared Dad." Kouichi explained, then took out a book from a little white bag with a red cross on it and handed it to Takuya. "Here's that manga you wanted."

"Oh thanks man." Takuya said as he took the book and smiled at it, like he was a kid getting candy.

"Hey Takuya…what manga did Kouichi just give you?" Zoe asked trying to sound as innocent as possible, but inside she was going to burst if that was a yaoi manga.

"Oh uh...n-nothing..." Takuya quickly shoved the book in his pants.

"_Great…I'm in love with a gay guy…"_ Zoe sighed as she thought to herself. "_A gay guy who shoves books in his pants…ugh I wonder what else is being shoved in there…oh my god what am I thinking?!"_

"Yeah…ok…you can keep that book Takuya." Kouichi stared at Takuya in disgust.

"So…what are you guys doing? What about the competition?" Tommy asked, while looking around.

"Oh right, well Koji has moldy fish, so we're postponing the competition until tomorrow at his house." Takuya explained.

"Woah 'postponed' that's a big word Takuya." Koji said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Takuya groaned at Koji. Then he noticed Zoe had been quiet the whole time. "Uh hey Zoe are you ok? You've been kind of spacey this whole time."

"Huh? Oh yeah…I'm ok…just thinking about that one math assignment…you know with the-."

"Zoe…its summer…we don't have school." Takuya pointed out, with a confused expression.

"Y-Yeah I know that…I was talking about um…J.P., since you know he's in summer school and he asked me a question on one of his assignments, so yeah." Zoe explained.

"Oh, I see…well about before…you know with the whole thing about Shinya's friend not wanting to be your girlfriend…well he's just-."

"Um, you know what? I think I'm just going to head home." Zoe stated abruptly as she raced for the front door, leaving a poor confused Takuya behind.

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

As Zoe ran out the door, all she could do was think "_Oh my god! Now he's trying to be sensitive! How could I not see it this whole time! Takuya is gay!" _Zoe sighed to herself as she walked along the sidewalk, passing by the houses in the suburban area. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, that when she heard a scream she almost fell over from shock. "W-what was that?!" Zoe asked out loud to no one in particular, and then she noticed a girl was lying on the ground next to a dropped ice cream cone. The girl had a petite frame and medium length, wavy auburn hair. She was trying to get up now, as Zoe quickly ran up to her side to see if she needed help.

"Hey, are you all right?" Zoe asked, as she reached out a hand to help the girl up. However, the girl ignored Zoe, her face hidden by her hair, not bothering to acknowledge the blonde's existence. "Um...excuse me?"

"Yeah I heard you the first time." The girl responded in an irritated tone, as she stood up, still not facing Zoe. She then started walking away leaving Zoe behind. Zoe, of course was not just going to let this go, a she followed the girl.

"Hey wait up! Are you sure you're ok? I mean you fell on the concrete…that must have seriously hurt! How did you fall like that?" Zoe caught up to the smaller girl and started questioning her.

"I didn't fall ok?!" The girl yelled as she finally faced Zoe. The small girl's eyes were red and watery, and she had bruises all over her. "So…just leave me alone!"

"H-How can I leave you alone looking like that?! You need to be treated for those bruises and wounds!" Zoe exclaimed. Without a chance for the ginger haired girl to respond, Zoe grabbed her by the arm and headed towards the Orimoto residence.

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

Meanwhile…back at the Kanbara household…Shinya and Koji finally convinced Shinya's friend whose name was actually Nago, that Koji was in fact male.

"Wow...that's kind of amazing...hey have you ever thought of becoming a model?" Nago asked Koji with a look of admiration. Takuya stifled a laugh, while Koji just rolled his eyes. "No, I'm serious I can get some people from my agency to come and take a look at you."

"You're a model?!" Takuya and Koji asked at the same time, obviously shocked by this revelation.

"Yeah…why is that so shocking?" Nago asked smoothing down his shirt as if it would change their minds of his occupation.

"Hmm…actually I could see him being a model." Kouichi pointed out, while scanning Nago. "Of course he's not as good looking as me! Ha ha ha!" Kouichi laughed hilariously.

"You know…your jokes are never funny bro." Koji sighed.

"Hey that wasn't a joke!" Kouichi acted offended, then smirked and made a model like pose. "I really am hot." Koji rolled his eyes yet again, but made no comment.

"Hey…that's such a good idea! Twin authentic Japanese male models!" Nago exclaimed. "I'm so going to call my manager right now!" Nago said, as he reached for his cell phone and started making a call to his agency.

"Yeah…so anyways…what happened to Zoe?" Koji asked as he noticed their blonde female friend was no where in sight.

"Uh...well she just left…" Takuya said, with a kind of down look.

"Eh? She didn't even say goodbye! Did she say anything to you Takuya?" Tommy asked the older boy. Takuya merely nodded, signaling that she hadn't.

"Hm that's kind of unlike her to be that way…" Kouichi stated.

"Well actually…she said something about math homework, J.P, and then that she had to go…" Takuya mentioned.

"Oooh…that sounds bad…" Kouichi said, and shook his head in an all-knowing way.

"W-What does that mean? What's bad?" Takuya asked, extremely confused.

"Well….you know…it means she's hooking up with J.P." Kouichi said matter-of-factly. Everyone stopped and pondered this thought, then burst out laughing.

"There's just no way!" Koji laughed.

"Yeah seriously!" Tommy agreed, while chuckling.

"Yeah I know…I was just playing…but seriously though that means she's seeing someone!" Kouichi explained, causing everyone to have shocked faces.

"Well…what should we do about it?" Takuya asked, kind of annoyed at the thought that Zoe would be dating some other guy.

"The only thing we can do…" Kouichi had a big smile plastered on his face now. "Spy on her!"

* * *

**A/N**

Well how was it? Please let me know, I love reviews! (Gives thumbs up to readers) By the way if you don't know what yaoi manga is, well it's basically manga about hot guys who are homosexual. It's also referred to as BL. If you want to know more about it, just go on wikipedia, they have an article about it.

J.P.: Hey how come no one thought that Zoe could be going out with me?

Me: Are you seriously asking that question J.P.?

J.P.: Well…yeah I guess you're right…but I am going to end up with some hot chick in this story right?

Me: hmmm…I'm not sure…

J.P.: Oh come one…I'll give you chocolate!

Me: Ooohhh Chocolate! (Tries to grab chocolate. But misses)

J.P.: Only if I end up with a hot chick!

Me: Che…I don't even care about your stupid chocolate! I'll just get some from Kouichi!

Kouichi: Oh hey TiRaMiSuLoVeR, about that chocolate…well Koji ate it all.

Me: Koji?! Ok that's definitely a lie! Koji doesn't even eat anything!

Koji: Hey what's that supposed to mean? I eat stuff… (Gets depressed and starts growing mushrooms in corner)


	5. Popsicles and A Shock

{{Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or SpongeBob square pants}}

Hey everyone, it's been so long hasn't it? Well I'm sorry for my slow updates, I have been busy with gross stuff like homework, and plans for college…and a lack of motivation and inspiration…well anyways, that's all over for now…well not really but I'm going to avoid it so I can update this story! Oh and just to let you know, Tommy, Shinya, and Nago (my OC) all go to the same school and are in the same grade. Well that's all so on with the chapter!

**Chapter 5 Popsicles and A Shock**

"Well…what should we do about it?" Takuya asked, kind of annoyed at the thought that Zoe would be dating some other guy.

"The only thing we can do…" Kouichi had a big smile plastered on his face now. "Spy on her!"

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

"Here have some milk." Zoe told the small auburn haired girl, who was now sitting on a couch in the Orimoto household.

"You think that just because I'm a child I like milk?" The petite girl scoffed.

"N-No…I just thought that maybe you wanted something to drink." Zoe explained. "Besides, to be honest we don't have anything else to drink, because my mom's on one of those crazy fad diets that only allows you to drink milk and eat potato chips…sometimes I think she just makes those up…" Zoe sighed, as she took a seat next to the girl. "So anyways, uh how old are you?"

"…why should I tell you?" the girl asked, coldly.

"Well fine don't tell me then!" Zoe retorted, offended by the small girl's tone.

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

"Spy on her?" Takuya asked with a wide eyed expression.

"Well yeah, how else are we going to find out who her new man is?" Kouichi responded matter-of-factly.

"D-Don't say it like that!" Takuya said, with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Then what should I call him, her _boyfriend_…or how about her _snuggly bear_?" Kouichi smiled slyly, making Takuya twitch in annoyance. "Eh? It looks like someone wants to be Zoe's snuggly bear!" Kouichi commented, making the others snicker.

"S-shut up you idiots! Let's just find out who this jerk is!" Takuya exclaimed, while blushing. At that, all five boys made their way to their friend Zoe's house.

"But wait…we don't even know if she's home…" Koji pointed out.

"Oh that's true…oh well if she's not home, we can just stay at her house and eat her food." Takuya explained.

"Takuya, how can you say that?! There might be the possibility that Zoe has a new snuggly bear that's not you, and you're just concerned about food?!" Kouichi stated dramatically.

"I was never Zoe's snuggly bear!" Takuya shouted in embarrassment.

"Well then what about that one time when we were all sleeping over at your house and Zoe started hugging you in her sleep and saying-." Tommy started mentioning.

"That doesn't count!" Takuya yelled interrupting Tommy.

"Well anyways…" Koji sighed, and then noticed someone in the distance. As they walked closer, he could see who it was…it was J.P. dancing in the park. "Hey you guys, isn't that J.P.?"

"What the heck's he doing here?" Takuya asked while looking to where Koji was pointing. "I thought he was in summer school."

"Well, he said he was…" Koji answered, as they stared at him dancing in the sand box, while little kids gave him weird looks.

"Hey mister, why are you dancing in our sandbox?" A little boy with blond hair asked J.P.

"Yeah we were playing here first!" Another little boy, but with brown hair asked.

"Well you see little ones, that's because I don't have summer school, so I'm a free bird! So scram, while I celebrate!" J.P. responded to the kids, and continued to dance. The two children looked at him with angry looks. "Aw what are you going to do now kiddies? Run home to your mommies?" J.P. joked. The small boys glared at J.P., and then they ran away for a minute and returned wielding plastic light sabers.

"Let's get him!" They shouted as they proceeded to hit J.P. continuously with their toy weapons. J.P. fell on the floor and cried for mercy, as the two youngsters kept beating him with their swords.

"This is a pathetic sight to see…we'd better break it up…" Koji sighed.

"Allow me!" Takuya announced as he walked over to where the 'battle' was taking place. "Hey you guys, don't you think he's suffered enough?" He said to the two youngsters. The two boys stopped pounding J.P. and turned around to see Takuya standing in a heroic pose.

"T-Takuya Kanbara?! Mr. Takuya Kanbara?!" The boys asked in unison with sparkly eyes.

"Uh yeah that's me…you know me?" Takuya asked, slightly surprised.

"Of course we do! You're a soccer legend!" The blonde haired boy answered, enthusiastically.

"I want to be just like you when I grow up, Mr. Takuya!" The brown haired boy exclaimed.

"Oh shucks!" Takuya chuckled happily, while rubbing the back of his head. "You guys are embarrassing me! I'm not all that great!"

"C-Can we have your…autograph?!" The two asked with big eyes, as they held out little autograph books and pens.

"Uh, sure." Takuya answered, as he took the books to sign them, and then smirked at Koji. "Well, look at that Koji; I guess I'm pretty popular, huh?"

"Wow you have two fan boys, congratulations!" Koji sighed sarcastically.

"Uh…weren't we supposed to go to Zoe's house?" Tommy asked.

"Oh right! Well let's take this fool with us." Takuya said, and gestured towards a defeated J.P. They then began to leave the park, when someone tugged at Koji's shirt. Koji turned around to see an adorable little girl, with her dark hair in pigtails. Koji just stared at her, and she just smiled at him.

"Uh…here just take this lollipop and go." Koji said, as he handed the girl a pink wrapped lollipop. The young girl took it and smiled sweetly. Then Koji heard some stomping and yelling.

"Hey what are you doing to my daughter you pedophile?!" It appeared to be the girl's mother, who was rapidly approaching Koji with a large plastic bat.

"What the…I'm not a…" Koji was at loss for words, and decided to run for his life, and protect his pretty face from being injured from the lady's large bat.

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

"Oh and this is the part where Patrick thinks people think SpongeBob is ugly since Patrick can't smell anything!" Zoe laughed as the two girls were enjoying popsicles.

"I know…" The young girl chuckled as well. "I've seen this episode like a million times."

"Yeah me too!" Zoe smiled. "Who would've thought that we would bond over SpongeBob?"

"Yeah." The girl grinned and then sucked on her lime flavored Popsicle. "…um…may I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Zoe asked, while taking a lick of a strawberry flavored Popsicle she was holding.

"How come you never asked what my name is?" The reddish-brown haired girl asked.

"Well, after the rude response you gave to me asking how old you were…" Zoe started and then paused to have a taste of her ice pop. "I figured you'd tell me if you wanted to, so I didn't want to push you." The small girl didn't say anything for a while and just looked at her frozen treat.

"M-My name is…Chiara." The girl finally said.

"Chiara? That name is absolutely bellissima!" Zoe exclaimed. "It's Italian, no?"

"Y-Yes…" Chiara blushed.

"That's so cool! I'm Italian too you know? Well on my mother's side." Zoe smiled. She was about to say more, when she heard some banging on the door. Followed by some shouts from familiar voices.

"Zoe? Are you there? Answer the door!" Takuya shouted, as he banged at the door.

"Hehe maybe she's making out with her new snuggly bear right now!" Kouichi joked.

"Shut up you idiot! There's no way she's doing that!" Takuya yelled at the darker haired boy, and then turned back to the door. "C'mon Zoe let us in! I'm hungry!"

"...Those idiots…" Zoe thought to herself, angrily. "Um, wait here a second Chiara." Zoe smiled at the small girl then marched over to the door, and opened it. "What do you guys want?! I'm busy!"

"Are you alone?" Kouichi asked, suspiciously, as he tried to peek into her house.

"…No…why do you ask?" Zoe gave them all a shifty look.

"Because...this is a kidnapping!" Kouichi shouted. "Hurry and grab her legs Takuya, Koji and I will go for her arms!" Everyone just stared at Kouichi for about fifteen seconds.

"Whatever works?" Takuya yelled out, and picked up Zoe, bridle style. "Now what do we do?" He asked as he looked at Kouichi for approval. Zoe was just blushing madly.

"Y-You idiot, let me go!" The blonde yelled.

"Ooh, photo op!" Koji announced, as he got out his camera. Kouichi, Tommy, Shinya, and Nago, all stood next to Takuya who was still holding a flustered Zoe. The guys all made peace and thumbs up signs, as Koji took the photo. Then he looked at it and shook his head. "It was a good photo, but _someone _didn't smile like she was supposed to!" Koji said.

"Yeah Zoe, why didn't you smile?" Takuya grinned.

"Actually, I was talking about you Takuya." Koji smirked.

"But you said 'she,' oh wait I get it! Hey that was totally unjustified, plus you're the one who looks like a girl!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Wow, unjustified is a pretty big word Takuya, careful you don't hurt your brain with terms like that." Koji said sarcastically.

"Ok you want to start something Minamoto?!" Takuya shouted at Koji.

"Bring it on Kanbara!" Koji replied, angrily.

"Hey you idiots!" Zoe shouted, making the two stop arguing. "Can you let me down now Takuya?!" The blonde asked in an irritated tone.

"Oh right, sorry!" Takuya remembered, and placed Zoe down. "So what were we doing again? Oh look a squirrel!" Then Takuya ran after the squirrel, which ran up a nearby tree. "Wait Mr. Squirrel! I wanted to tie this little red ribbon on you! You would look so pretty!" Everyone else just ignored Takuya and his foolishness.

"So you said you weren't alone, right?" Kouichi mentioned to Zoe. "So who's the lucky guy? Let us meet him!" He exclaimed as they all pushed past Zoe into her house, and into the living room. Takuya gave up on the squirrel and came in as well. When they got there, all they saw was a little girl eating a lime green popsicle with one hand, and holding a red popsicle in the other hand.

"…Uhh that's not a guy…" Shinya made a 'clever' observation.

"Gee, really?" Koji responded sarcastically.

"No you people! This is Chiara, I met her when I was leaving Takuya's house." Zoe explained.

"So…you invite over little girls you just met and eat popsicles with them alone in your house?" Koji observed. "Wow, and I thought Kouichi was weird…"

"No, that's not it! I was-oh whatever! What are you guys doing here anyways?!" Zoe asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well we just thought we'd come see our wonderful friend Zoe." Kouichi smiled, "Should there be any more reason to step foot in to your humble abode?"

"…right…so what are you really doing here?" Zoe asked, not believing a word of what Kouichi had just said. The guys were about to answer when, Shinya asked a strange question.

"Can I go into your room Zoe?" The young boy asked.

"Umm…excuse me?" Zoe asked, unsure if she heard him right.

"Well I mean I bet Takuya's already been up there…and probably Koji and Kouichi as well, and even Tommy, so why not me?" Shinya tried to make up a reasonable excuse.

"Well for one thing, you're not her friend!" Takuya explained, clearly annoyed with his younger brother.

"I-I'm not your friend Zoe?" Shinya asked while giving Zoe 'the sad puppy dog eyes' look.

"N-No of course you're my friend Shinya…well it's just that I've know these guys longer and-." Zoe tried to explain.

"Um excuse me…sorry to interrupt….but your popsicle is melting Zoe." Chiara announced as she held up Zoe's melting popsicle that was dripping all over Chiara's hands and on to the floor.

"Oooh a popsicle, and its strawberry, my favorite flavor!" Takuya exclaimed, and then took the melting popsicle from Chiara and downed the whole thing in one gulp. "Well strawberry's my favorite flavor besides for cinnamon." Takuya finished while licking his lips.

"Takuya! That was my popsicle! Besides there's no such thing as a cinnamon flavored popsicle…is there?" Zoe said.

"I don't know…that would be so cool if there was! I mean I know there's cinnamon flavored ice cream, but a cinnamon flavored popsicle would be like…like…heaven!" Takuya said with a dazzled expression.

"Uh…yeah Takuya, it's not that great…" Koji sighed, while giving Takuya a deadpan look.

"Yeah, Takuya this is why you don't have a girlfriend." Kouichi pointed out.

"That might not be the only reason…" Zoe muttered to herself.

"Hm, did you say something Z?" J.P. asked.

"No…nothing, by the way what are you doing here J.P.? I thought you had summer school." Zoe inquired.

"Actually summer school was canceled because the teacher got arrested." The chocolate loving boy answered nonchalantly.

"Oh I see…wait the teacher got arrested?!" Takuya gasped in shock, mouth agape.

"Well, it's kind of a long and confusing story…" J.P. laughed. "So anyways who's the kid?"

"Her name's Chiara. Like I said before, I met her after I left Takuya's house." Zoe said, and smiled at Chiara.

"Hi Chiara it's nice to meet you, I'm Takuya." The brunette smiled. Chiara just smiled meekly, and blushed a bit. She wasn't good with meeting new people, especially boys.

"Hey, I'm Nago, and I'm a model!" Nago gave a cheesy smile, and did a dramatic model pose.

"Hey, I'm Shinya…" Shinya sighed, and then looked closer at Chiara. "Hey wait a second…do I know you?" Chiara just shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah…I do know you! Aren't you in my English class?"

"She's in all our classes Shinya." Tommy responded. "Oh hi Chiara, I'm Tommy…I don't know if you remember me though."

"Y-Yeah…I do…" Chiara replied and blushed.

"Aww you guys are all in the same classes and everything! Now you can all be friends!" Zoe exclaimed happily.

"Hey what about me? I want to be a part of this magical friendship circle too!" Nago demanded.

"Yeah, we can all hang out at school then." Tommy smiled at Chiara, making the young girl blush. After the introductions, everyone then proceeded to sit down and watch TV. while eating popsicles.

"So what are you guys doing here for real?" Zoe questioned the boys again

"Well that's…um can I talk to you alone for a second Zoe?" Takuya asked as he stood up. Zoe didn't say anything, but nodded and followed him outside of the room and into the hallway.

"Um, Zoe…are you ok? You've been kind of weird lately?" Takuya pointed out.

"Y-Yeah…of course! Why do you ask?" Zoe replied nervously. "_Oh god…he's being sensitive again! Just tell me you're gay Takuya, and stop me from feeling this aggravation!"_ Zoe thought to herself.

"Oh ok…" Takuya responded, with worry still present on his face. "Well I was just wondering i-if you're not busy tomorrow…maybe w-we could-." Takuya was asking with a blush on his face, but was cut off when his cell phone started playing his ring tone which was the Digimon frontier theme song. "Oh sorry hold on a sec." Takuya told Zoe, and then flipped open his red cell phone and answered it. "Hello? Yes this is Takuya Kanbara…wait what happened?!" Zoe looked at Takuya with concern since he raised his voice. "…Ok…please call me if you get any news. Thanks." At that, Takuya hung up the phone, and sunk to the floor.

"Um…Takuya, did something happen?" Zoe asked, with a worrisome expression on her face.

"M-My parents..." Takuya started in a serious tone, avoiding Zoe's gaze. "Their…their plane crashed…"

* * *

**A/N**

Dun…dun…dun! A cliffhanger! Wow that was a long chapter! So as always, I love the reviews! So feel free to write one ne? (points at review button and looks at readers with puppy dog eyes) I'll give you imaginary cake if you do!

Koji: But what if the readers don't like cake?

Me: Che yeah right?! Who doesn't love cake?

Koji: Well your cousin doesn't like cake, remember…and also I don't really like cake either.

Me: Oh what do you know? You don't even eat food! Just go and make something with moldy fish!

Koji: …you don't have to be so rude…

Kouichi: No worries guys, I'll make imaginary tiramisu for the people who don't like cake.

Me: Kouichi, you can make tiramisu?! Marry me! (lunges at Kouichi)

Kouichi: (dodges TiRaMiSuLoVeR) Sorry, I can't, I'm already married to Koji.

Koji and Me: Huh?


	6. Aftereffects of the Shock

{{I don't own Digimon, and never will; yes it is the sad truth of life}}

So thanks for the reviews, and I will try to update sooner from now on, since school is almost over (does happy dance) It's so sad, its officially been a year since I've been on fan fiction, and I still haven't completed one story…but don't worry I will finish this story, I'm not just going to leave it. So anyways since that's all I have to say, on with the story!

**Chapter 6 After-effects of the shock**

"Um…Takuya, did something happen?" Zoe asked, with a worrisome expression on her face.

"M-My parents..." Takuya started in a serious tone, avoiding Zoe's gaze. "Their…their plane crashed…"

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

"Takuya and Zoe are taking a long time aren't they?" J.P. wondered out loud.

"Maybe they're making out right at this second!" Kouichi gasped.

"Why do you always assume that people are making out if they're gone somewhere for a long time?" Koji sighed.

"No I don't." Kouichi replied, and propped his feet up on the table, and lay back. "My brother, you are clearly overreacting, this is what comes from drinking too much coffee in the morning." Kouichi explained nonchalantly.

"What're you talking about? I didn't drink any coffee this morning; you were the one who drank 4 cups!" Koji stated. "Anyways like I was saying remember that time when me and Takuya got detention so we had to help the janitor clean stuff up?"

"Of course I remember! Ok I lied, I don't remember, but continue my little cream puff." Kouichi joked, making Koji roll his eyes.

"So anyways…" Koji continued. "Me and Takuya were supposed to get some cleaning supplies for the janitor in the supply closet right? And when we went inside, Takuya, being the idiot that he is, got us locked in, and we ended up being locked in all night. The next day, before they found us you told everyone that we were making out in the closet and should 'come out of the closet' and they believed it!" Koji pointed at Kouichi.

"So what's the big deal?" Kouichi sighed. "Who cares what people think?

"I don't care about what other people think, but the fan girls kept harassing us after that!" Koji said.

"Is it because they didn't want you to be gay?" Tommy asked.

"No, because they wanted a picture of me and Takuya kissing or something to put on their blogs!" Koji exclaimed in horror, as if he was retelling a traumatic incident.

"Hmm fan girls have blogs?" Shinya mused.

"Well where else are they supposed to, well you know, be all fangirly." Nago replied.

"Well what about fan fiction? There's a lot of fangirls there isn't there?" Kouichi pointed out.

"Oh that's true…" They all agreed, while Koji just stared at them in disgust from the corner, where he was stacking up little pink lollipops into the form of a castle with a scary aura surrounding him.

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

Zoe was rendered speechless at the news she had just heard. Takuya's parent's plane crashed. She couldn't, and didn't know what to say to Takuya, who was just sitting on the floor looking blankly ahead, as if someone had taken his soul and left his body behind. Zoe didn't know what to say, the chance that Takuya's parents survived the plane crash was little to none. She didn't want to tell him that obviously, she also didn't want to tell him she understood how he felt, because, well, she didn't. Zoe had never lost a family member, aside from her hamster that died when she was 9 years old. Her hamster died from natural causes, though, not like this…She knew she had to say something, so she started to speak, when Takuya interrupted her.

"It's ok…I mean maybe they made it out alive!" Takuya exclaimed enthusiastically, almost as if he was forcing himself to say it. Zoe just stared at him, surprised at his reaction. "I mean it's not like they could just…go away forever…" He said, while looking down.

"Takuya…" Zoe said as she bent down next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. Takuya just avoided her gaze, and stared at the floor, with his head down.

"T-they're not g-gone. My p-parents are s-still alive." Takuya said shakily." Zoe had never seen Takuya in this state before; she had never seen him so…defeated. Her heart hurt even more because she didn't know what to do to take away his sadness. She felt helpless. "It's like my mind… can't register it…damn it!" Takuya muttered loudly, as he punched his fist to the ground, loudly. Loud enough for everyone in the living room to hear, and they quickly rushed in.

"What was that noise?!" J.P. asked. They all noticed Takuya looking depressed. Then everyone got serious looks on their faces.

"T-Takuya…what's wrong?" Tommy asked, with a look of worry.

"Uh…s-sorry guys, I gotta' get home…" Takuya said, without showing his face to any of them and ran out of the house.

"Wait Takuya!" Zoe shouted, and started to run after him, but was stopped when Koji grabbed her arm.

"Zoe, what happened to Takuya?" He asked, with a serious look in his face.

"Umm..." Zoe hesitated, and then glanced at Shinya. She didn't want to just blurt out the big news, Shinya would be devastated. He had to be told in a proper way at a proper time, and this was neither the time nor the place. "I'm sorry…I'll tell you later!" Zoe finally managed to say, then ran out the door after Takuya.

"I wonder what happened…I don't think I've ever seen Takuya like that before…" Koji wondered out loud with a serious expression as he looked towards the direction Takuya and Zoe had run off to.

"Yeah…but don't worry bro, he's not alone. Zoe's with him." Kouichi put a hand on his brother's shoulder, and gave his twin a reassuring look.

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

"Takuya!" Zoe shouted as she tried to catch up to him. Takuya just ignored her and kept running. "Takuya, slow down!" Zoe yelled after the brunette boy, who didn't listen to her and continued. Takuya was much faster than Zoe due to him being the ace of his soccer team, and him being generally more of an active person than Zoe, so he easily escaped her. It had to be at least 20 minutes that Takuya had been running until he finally stopped, and realized where he was…a bridge that stood over the town creek. There was forestation all around, the path leading to the bridge. The sun was now setting leaving streaks of pink, orange, and purple across the sky. Takuya just stared at the sky, not knowing what to do with himself at this point. He had a lump in his throat, that wouldn't go away, as if it was connected to the pain his heart felt. He felt disgusted looking at the sun setting, hearing birds chirping, it all made him sick. It was like the whole world just continued…like nobody cared…after they died…

"Mom…Dad…"Takuya said, as he clenched his fists. "This can't be happening…this…it just can't!" He said, louder this time, and then he heard some footsteps and panting, and turned to see Zoe standing there.

"F-Finally…found you!" Zoe said between heavy gasps for air. "God I need to get in shape!" She complained, and then wiped some sweat from her fore head. Then she looked to Takuya who just looked away with a distant look in his eyes.

"…Why'd you follow me?" He asked, stiffly.

"Why are you even asking that? I couldn't just leave you alone!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Che, what do you think I'm going to do commit suicide or something?" Takuya replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes, then was met with a slap to his face.

"H-how can you say that so easily?!" Zoe had tears in her eyes now, her face red with anger. Takuya looked at her with surprise. He hadn't seen Zoe cry since her hamster died when she was nine. "I didn't know what you were going to do! I was scared and worried; I know how reckless you are Takuya! I just wanted to…to help you…" Zoe said, while tears streamed down her face.

"Well how are you supposed to help me?! Can you bring them back?!" Takuya yelled angrily, his voice cracking, tears now streaming down his face too. "Can you bring my parents back?! Can you tell Shinya that his parents died on a plane crash and that he's an orphan now?!" Takuya shouted, falling to his knees. Zoe couldn't say anything, she didn't want to be this useless…not being able to say or do anything.

"I'm sorry…I know I can't do anything for you…or for Shinya…but I just…I care about you, and I…I hate seeing you hurt like this." Zoe said, and then reached out her hand for Takuya to stand up. Takuya looked up at her, and then slowly reached for her hand. When he stood up, Zoe let go of his hand, but then suddenly Takuya grabbed Zoe into a tight hug. Zoe was surprised, but wrapped her arms around him as well, and closed her eyes, as she felt Takuya's tears dampen her t-shirt.

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

"Kanbara are you there?" A man's voice said through a cell phone.

"Yes, I'm here La'ville, what is it?" The other voice, which was also that of a man, answered.

"We have just sent out the public cover message." The man, known as La'ville explained.

"I see I'll be at the rendezvous point for further details." The other man, Kanbara said, and then hung up the phone. Mr. Kanbara then looked to the woman who was sitting next to him, his wife.

"Oh dear, I wonder if the kids will be alright, the message has probably gotten over to them by now." The women said a look of worry present on her face.

"Oh honey, you know we can't tell them the truth…at least for now, besides Takuya is a strong boy and you know he'll support Shinya." Mr. Kanbara explained, patting his wife's shoulder. "Plus Takuya has good friends to support him."

"Yes, you're right…I just hope they'll forgive us…" Mrs. Kanbara said. Mr. Kanbara didn't say anything after that, and the two made their way to the rendezvous point in silence.

* * *

**A/N**

Well I'm just going to end it there for now, and yes I know this chapter didn't have much, if any, comedy, but well I mean c'mon Takuya thought his parents died, how can that have any funniness in it? But what's this they're actually alive! (gasp). So anyways, if you couldn't tell I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, I had to watch tragic movies, where main characters died and listen to sad music for a week just to get inspiration for what I was going to write. I've never had anyone close die, well except for my cat, and yes I did cry, but no humans died, so I hope Takuya's reaction wasn't completely unbelievable.

Kouichi: (sniffle) my cat died as well…his name was Koji

Koji: you never had a cat Kouichi…besides why would you name it after me?!

Kouichi: Yeah I did! It was before we met though.

Koji: Why'd you name it Koji then if you didn't know about me?

Kouichi: God didn't you watch the freaking anime? And you call yourself a Digimon Frontier…person-thing

Koji: Yeah I've never called myself that…

Kouichi: Are you denying my beloved Koji's existence?! Well guess what you fail Koji!

Koji: …At what?

Kouichi: At…at…umm…well you failed that math test last week.

Koji: No I didn't…I got a 100 percent.

Kouichi: …I hate you


	7. Can't Sleep

[[[I don't own Digimon]]]

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! Hmm…don't really have anything to say…oh except that summer vacation is here! Well for me at least…well enough celebrating…on with the story!

**Chapter 7 Can't Sleep**

"Oh honey, you know we can't tell them the truth…at least for now, besides Takuya is a strong boy and you know he'll support Shinya." Mr. Kanbara explained, patting his wife's shoulder. "Plus Takuya has good friends to support him."

"Yes, you're right…I just hope they'll forgive us…" Mrs. Kanbara said. Mr. Kanbara didn't say anything after that, and the two made their way to the rendezvous point in silence.

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

The wind whistled softly outside in the summer night, as Koji tossed and turned in his bed. He glanced at the digital clock sitting on his nightstand. It read 3:37am in neon green numbers. The dark haired boy sighed, and sat up in his bed, pulling back some strands of hair from his face. He just couldn't get to sleep, he kept thinking of that look Takuya had on his face, the last time he saw him. He didn't know what happened, but he never saw Takuya trying so hard to act as if nothing was wrong. Koji knew Takuya was the biggest idiot, that he ever met, and that Takuya never liked to worry his friends, but that always made everyone worry more. Koji clearly couldn't get to sleep, so he got out of bed, and headed down stairs to get a glass of water. As he made his way downstairs, he noticed the light in the kitchen was already on.

"_It must be…a burglar…!"_ Koji thought to himself, as he looked around for a weapon to beat the living daylights out of the fool, stupid enough to rob _the_ Koji Minamoto. He found an umbrella near the doorway, and grabbed it. He inched towards the kitchen with extreme caution, making sure to be as quiet as he could. When he heard some snickering, he peeked into the kitchen, and saw someone watching something from a small television in the kitchen, and crunching on something. He recognized the somebody…almost too well. "Kouichi?" Koji asked causing his twin to turn around from watching whatever it was that he was watching.

"Oh hey bro…what's up?" Kouichi asked, while crunching on some popcorn

"…What are you doing?" Koji asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Oh, well I was eating popcorn, and watching reruns of the best show in the world!" Kouichi responded nonchalantly, and smiled.

"Which is…?"

"I love my brother!" Kouichi said.

"Umm…thank you?" Koji gave his twin a strange look.

"No you idiot, that's the name of the show." Kouichi smirked.

"…hmm I wonder what it's about…" Koji replied sarcastically.

"It's about this girl who loves this guy—."

"Let me guess, she finds out the guy is her brother." Koji interrupted with a dead pan expression.

"Che no…what kind of stupid story is that? No see, so this guy's parents are wanted criminals, and he doesn't know it yet…so the guy has to move away from the girl, but they're in love, and can't bear to separate, so they run away to Germany and open up a cheesecake shop, and live happily ever after."

"…that's about the stupidest sounding show I've ever heard—wait, what the hell does that have to do with the title?!" Koji asked.

"Hmm I don't know…it really makes you wonder doesn't it?" Kouichi said, while putting a finger to his chin. "Man…now I feel like eating some cheesecake…"

"Ok seriously…what are you doing here?" Koji asked his twin, in annoyance. "And how'd you get inside? Dad made sure to hide all the keys so you'd stop coming in uninvited…" Koji pointed out. The twins still lived with their separate parent, Koji with his dad and stepmom and Kouichi with his mom. However, they weren't distant like before, and Kouichi and his mom came over to Koji and his dad's house quite often, and vice-versa. However, Kouichi had a tendency to come over unannounced, and start eating Koji's food, or using his computer, and sometime even his shower. Kouichi had told Koji that they were family so it was fine, and then proceeded to play the "We are family" song by Aretha Franklin on Koji's speaker system, and dance around wearing only a towel skirt. After Koji's step mother walked in one night to see a half naked Kouichi dancing around in the bathroom while eating a hoagie, Mr. Minamoto decided it was enough. He hid all the keys, and installed a burglar security system, but for some reason Kouichi always got in…

"C'mon," Kouichi paused to stuff his mouth with a handful of popcorn, "You know dad sucks at hiding anything, remember that time we were playing hide and seek with him, and he hid behind the curtain? You could still see his feet from underneath, and isn't the curtain a see through fabric?" Kouichi chuckled.

"What are you talking about? Dad never played hide and seek with us. You're talking about…Takuya right?" Koji said, feeling a little down after remembering about Takuya again.

"Oh…yeah…" Kouichi remembered, his face becoming more serious as well. "He's such an idiot…"

"Yeah…" Koji agreed, looking down at his feet.

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

"Shinya…ne Shinya wake up." Takuya shook his sleeping brother continuously, until he saw his little brother's eye open slightly.

"…What do you want? Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Shinya moaned, and turned around. Takuya sighed, and got up, and left Shinya's room. He went into the living room, sat on the couch and ran a hand through his cinnamon brown hair. He didn't know how to tell Shinya of their parent's passing away. He reached over to the coffee table and picked up his red cell phone, and dialed Zoe's number. "_Oh shit! I just did that without thinking!" _Takuya thought to himself in a panic, as he stared at his phone. "_Hmm…she probably won't pick up at this hour anyways." _Takuya sighed to himself, but then heard a groggy sounding hello on the other end. "Uh hey Zoe?"

"…Yeah? What's wrong Takuya? Are you ok?" Zoe voice quickly became more alive, making Takuya smile slightly.

"Yeah…I'm fine…um it's just…well I really don't know actually. I kind of just picked up my phone and called you…sorry I woke you up…" Takuya forced a small nervous laugh.

"Do you want me to come over?" Zoe asked, without hesitation.

"Huh? How can you do that? It's like 4 in the freakin' morning!" Takuya replied a little too loud.

"So? I only live a few minutes away…it won't take that long."

"But…it's dangerous Zoe…I…I don't want to lose anyone else I care about." Takuya answered, quietly, making Zoe blush.

"Um…ok, then how about you pick me up?" Zoe asked glad Takuya couldn't see her blushing.

"R-really? Ok I'll be right there!" Takuya responded, and then hung up.

"Eh? Right now?! W-wait Takuya…Takuya? Hello? That idiot hung up…" Zoe murmured to herself, but then smiled and yawned. Then she looked down at her purple pajamas with pink pigs on them, and freaked out. "_I better change…" _She thought to herself.

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

The cool breeze wafted through Takuya's milk chocolate brown hair, as he ran toward Zoe's house at top speed. He was still wearing his red and black pajama bottoms, and a white t shirt. When he got there, He glanced up towards the window of Zoe's room which was on the 2nd floor, and saw that the light was on. He bent down and reached out for a small pebble, then threw it up at Zoe's window. He waited a minute until Zoe opened the window and looked down to see Takuya standing there. He waved at her, and she smiled, then went back in her room, got out a rope ladder and proceeded to climb down at a slow speed, then stopped all together.

"What's wrong?" Takuya asked, slightly whispering, since it was about 4 in the morning.

"I-I'm coming…" Zoe responded, but clearly wasn't moving.

"Are you scared?" Takuya asked in a mocking fashion.

"S-Shut up, I'm not scared! I just...don't want to fall…" Zoe explained.

"Here I'll catch you." Takuya spread his arms out, making Zoe blush. (He makes her do that a lot doesn't he? Blush I mean…XD)

"No! I can come down myself!" Zoe exclaimed, while blushing. She slowly placed her foot to the next step, but missed it, leaving her legs dangling, holding on to the rope ladder, with her hands. "Help meeeee…" She whined.

"I told you I'll catch you!" Takuya mentioned, as if it was no big deal. "I mean you're probably really heavy but me and my rock hard muscles can handle it."Takuya smirked, and laughed haughtily.

"Uh…yeah no thanks!" Zoe replied, getting angry now. However, she didn't know how she would get her feet back on to the ladder.

"Stop being so stubborn! Just let go, I'm right here." Takuya complained, crossing his arms.

"F-Fine!" Zoe blurted out, then let go off the ladder. However Takuya didn't know she was going to let go so fast, and was caught off guard, and tripped, and fell on his back, right on the green sod of the Orimoto lawn. Zoe sighed, and then opened her eyes, that were closed the whole jump down, and realized her position…no she was not in some perfect Shoujo manga situation, where the heroine lands on the hot guy and their eyes meet. Instead, her face was planted in the soft moist dirt; in fact her whole body was laying in a huge pile of soil that her father was planning to use for his plants. Takuya was next to the pile of dirt, and promptly stood up, looking around to see where Zoe had landed. "I'm right here!" Zoe said out loud, causing Takuya to turn in the direction of her voice. He looked up at Zoe on the dirt hill, face, hair, and clothes, covered in gardening soil. He had to stifle a laugh.

"Sorry." Takuya said, and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I tripped."

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

"Codename?" An automatic voice asked. Mr. Kanbara cleared his throat, and then leaned into the speaker like device.

"L-K2-CRASH" Mr. Kanbara recited the code, and then waited for a reply. The machine made some bleeping sounds, and then opened its doors. Mr. Kanbara and his wife had officially made it to the rendezvous point. A blue dome shaped building that was underwater, hidden away from society and civilization. When they had both entered the obligatory codenames and done retina and thumb scans. They entered the building and were immediately crowded around by rookies who wanted to talk to them about the previous missions that the Kanbara couple had succeeded in, which was pretty much every one of the 100 plus missions that they've been on, since entering the business.

"Now, now…we can chat later everyone." Mr. Kanbara explained, while smiling at everyone.

"We need to first get the assignment for our next mission from the boss." Mrs. Kanbara commented.

"Already? You just got here and you didn't even rest for one second! You're so amazing!" One of the rookies gazed at the two.

"I wish I could be like you!" Another rookie, a male with black spiky responded, with big dreamy eyes, and a huge smile.

"I wish I could marry you!" A third rookie, a girl with red hair beamed.

"You idiot! That's not even possible since you can't marry both of them and they're already married to each other!" The black haired rookie shouted to the red haired rookie. The Kanbaras finally escaped the fangirling and fanboying rookies, when they made it into the Boss's office. A chrome plated room, with a glass desk, and metal flooring. The boss was sitting at the glass desk on his black leather office chair. He turned around when the two Kanbaras came in.

"Boss, we've come after we heard about a new mission you had for us." Mr. Kanbara reported.

"It must have been hard on you…" The boss, who was an elderly man in about his fifties with grey hair, and only a few wrinkles. Despite his age, he was actually quite slim, and fit looking, as if he was ready for battle at any moment, donning a dark suit, and tie. "Allowing your boys to think that the two of you are dead." He finished, giving them a small compassionate smile.

"Well…yes, it has been…but it's probably harder on them, then us." Mrs. Kanbara stated, looking solemn.

"Oh I see…" The man smiled. "You two are very good parents…that's why I assigned you to this mission." The Kanbaras' faces become more attentive, awaiting more news of their assignment. "This is what we need you to do."

* * *

**A/N**

Well another chapter finished! See I told you I'd update faster! See I did right? Anyways has anyone figured out what Takuya's parents are doing? Well if you still don't know, it's ok, because you'll find out in the next chapter…probably…

Kouichi: Hmm…I have nothing funny or witty to say…

Koji: Thank God!

Kouichi: But! I do have something sexy to say!

Me: Uh...it's ok…you don't have to Kouichi…really please…

Kouichi: Nope! I'm going to say it! The readers need some more sexiness in this dull story!

Me: Ehh? You think my story is dull? (Sniffles)

Koji: Now look what you did Kouichi. You made the author cry, now she's going to kill you off in this story! (Laughs mockingly at Kouichi)

Kouichi: What? She is? But I thought this was a romantic comedy! Nobody dies in romantic comedies!

Me: Of course people die in romantic comedies! I've seen it all the time!

Kouichi: Ok, name two times.

Me:…umm well…Koji help me out here!

Koji: Don't look at me, I don't watch romantic comedies!


	8. Awkwardness and Betrayal

{{I don't own Digimon}}

Hey thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, since I had to keep going to visit my cousins and grandparents like every second week and I didn't get internet there. Well anyways I'm back now, and with some ideas for my next Takumi fan fiction idea. But I have to finish this one first, so on with the story!

**Chapter 8 Awkwardness and Betrayal**

"Oh I see…" The man smiled. "You two are very good parents…that's why I assigned you to this mission." The Kanbaras' faces become more attentive, awaiting more news of their assignment. "This is what we need you to do."

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

"Don't you have anything nicer than this?" Zoe groaned from behind the bathroom door at Takuya.

"No...Does it really matter? You'll look fine, jeez." Takuya sighed. "Just come out!" There was a short silence, and then the bathroom door slid open slowly. Zoe appeared wearing Takuya's black sweat pants, and dark gray shirt which were both too big for her. She was giving Takuya an angry glare, but he just ignored her. "See you look fine." Takuya stated nonchalantly.

"R-Really?" Zoe blushed, smoothing down the baggy shirt.

"…Sure. Oh and sorry for not catching you…" Takuya said, wearing an embarrassed expression.

"I-Its ok." Zoe smiled. "Um…so what now?"

"Hm...I don't know…" Takuya shrugged, "I guess we can watch some TV or something…" He suggested, and then walked over to the living room, where the TV was, with Zoe following behind. The both sat down on the couch as Takuya flipped the on switch on the remote. The screen lit up with random TV show playing. Takuya and Zoe decided to watch it. There was a girl with blonde hair and she was wearing a red dress with heels. She was at a car wash and was getting out of her red convertible, when a buff tan shirtless guy came over to her with a washcloth, and asked if she would like a "full service." The girl nodded, and the two rapidly started making out. Zoe felt her face heat up, ad Takuya fumbled to change the channel as quickly as possible. Takuya changed the channel to an infomercial for a machine that could bake cookies, play music, and give your dog a bath at the same time.

"Tired of your getting all messy when washing your dog? Want to listen to music on the go? Feel like eating some cookies, but don't want to use your oven? Well the ovmudo is for you!" The announcer guy explained in an upbeat tone, while using the strange gadget to wash a small dog, and play some obscure 90s pop music. Zoe just stared at the TV, still embarrassed from the previous show. She nervously turned toward Takuya, about to say something, when she saw that Takuya had fallen asleep. Zoe sighed to herself and shook her head.

"_He's the same as always…"_ She thought to herself, and then smiled.

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

"What are you crazy?!" Mr. Kanbara slammed his hands on the table. "How the hell do you expect us to that?! Why'd you wait until now to tell us something so important?!" The man, the Kanbara's boss looked quite calm, despite Mr. Kanbara's sudden outburst.

"C-calm down dear!" Mrs. Kanbara touched her husband's arm. She was wearing a serious expression, but Mr. Kanbara could see she was trembling with anger. Mr. Kanbara let out a deep sigh, and then looked his boss in the face.

"I apologize for my outburst, but I think that you should have informed my wife and me that our own sons were in danger." Mr. Kanbara stated.

"Yes…I know I should have informed you of such news, however I was recently told of this myself. You see, we've had a betrayal from the inside." The boss explained, looking down. "Those two…they're Team K.T. apparently, they haven't got over the fact that the two of you had taken, and succeeded in the most amount of consecutive missions in the organization. They knew they couldn't defeat you, so I can only assume they're aiming for your sons, to hurt you by getting rid of those that are close to you."

"But…this was the whole reason we kept us being spies a secret from the boys…we didn't want them to be involved, so they wouldn't be in danger." Mrs. Kanbara pointed out.

"I guess our efforts failed. So what can we do for now? Just go home and protect our sons right?" Mr. Kanbara asked.

"No…you can't do that." The Boss said. "You will go back to the town you live in, but you have to lay low, as in don't go back to your house, and don't see your kids."

"We can't even phone them?" Mrs. Kanbara asked.

"Of course you can't! Team K.T. might have had the phones tapped." The Boss explained, and then sighed softly. "Look I'm sorry. I understand that this won't be easy for the two of you…but please it's for the sake of your family and the organization's future" The Kanbaras both remained silent, but nodded their heads in agreement of the mission.

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

"Hey Koji…where are you going?" Kouichi asked his brother.

"To bed of course." Koji replied curtly.

"If you're going to bed…then why are you wearing your shoes?" Kouichi gave his twin a suspicious look.

"Uh, that's because…I um…I sometimes sleep with my shoes on. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes it is bro. So where are you going? Takuya's house?" Kouichi smirked.

"I-I…yeah…" Koji gave up. "I just have to go see if he's ok. I'll be back soon." He told Kouichi then grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

Takuya stirred softly in his sleep, when Zoe came back to the living room with a bowl of popcorn. She tip-toed to the couch that Takuya wasn't on, trying to be as quiet as possible, and then sat down, when she heard Takuya murmur something in his sleep. She got up from the couch and walked toward him, and heard him murmur again.

"M-mom…Dad…" Takuya said softly and a single tear fell down his cheek. Zoe's expression softened, and she gently wiped away his tear.

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

"Why am I so stupid…? Wandering around outside at 5:00 in the morning…" Koji muttered to himself, as he walked down the warm cement sidewalk. The sky was a dark blue, and there was a warm breeze flowing. He sighed to himself as he made his way towards Takuya's house. Then he heard some whispering, across the street from Takuya's house. Koji, hid behind a nearby bush to hear what the whispering was about. The whispering conversation was going on up in a tree in someone's backyard. Koji tried to listen more, but all he heard was a few random words. The words were: Sons, alone, Kanbara, Takuya, Shinya, and get rid of. Koji's heart sped up when he heard the those words. Someone was out to get Takuya and Shinya? He had to do something, but what? He couldn't start walking to Takuya's front entrance because then the people in the tree would see him. He thought long and hard of what to do. He decided to go around back, and go to Takuya's house the secret back way entrance, the people in the tree probably didn't know about it, Koji figured.

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

When he got to the secret back way entrance, Koji slowly opened the door, and saw a light was on in the living room. He walked in fairly quietly to see Takuya with his back turned, it looked like he was hugging someone, who Koji couldn't see. He came closer to see it was Zoe.

"K-Koji?!" Zoe gasped, and then shut her mouth with her hands. Koji raised his eyebrow.

"Am I interrupting something?" He smirked.

"N-No!" Zoe blushed. "H-he's sleeping! Takuya's sleeping, and then he suddenly started hugging me! It's like he's…sleep hugging!" She announced.

"Sleep hugging?" Koji stared at her.

"I-I don't know! Just help get him off of me!" She sighed.

"Hmm…are you sure? You look like you're enjoying--."

"Koji!" She interrupted him, wearing an embarrassed expression, as Koji chuckled, and pulled Takuya away, only to find that Takuya latched on to Koji's body instead.

"Oh man…get off." Koji tried to push Takuya off, but the brunette wouldn't budge. Instead Takuya held on tighter, and rubbed his face on Koji's chest. "Ok seriously, help me Zoe." He looked at the blonde for assistance.

"Hmm…are you sure? You look like you're enjoying it." She mocked him.

"Yeah maybe I am."

"Huh?" Zoe looked at Koji shocked. Suddenly all the thoughts of Takuya being gay came flooding back to her. Now Koji is too?! At first Zoe mentally resolved the issue, by coming to the conclusion, that even if Takuya's gay, that doesn't mean Koji is, so maybe Takuya would just get rejected and move on, and maybe even become bi.

"Hey Zoe?" Koji waved a hand in front of Zoe's face. I was just kidding you know?" Koji told her, with a dry expression. "I can't believe you took that seriously.

"You were? Really? So you're not gay?!" She blurted out. Koji just blinked at her. "Uh never mind! So anyways why'd you come here at this time?" Zoe tried desperately to change the topic.

"Oh right. Look I think that Takuya and Shinya are in serious danger." Koji explained with a serious face, and then a sleepy Takuya rubbed against Koji's face getting Takuya hair in Koji's mouth. Koji moved Takuya head away from his own, and was about to continue, when Takuya yawned loudly and opened his eyes. The brown haired boy blinked, and looked around.

"Oh hey Koji, when did you get here?" He asked matter-of factly. "Why am I hugging you?" He asked as he let go of Koji.

"I don't know you do weird things in your sleep." Koji sighed.

"_What? They're acting like nothing's wrong! Does that mean they weren't embarrassed about hugging so they don't have feelings for each other? Or maybe it means they're so comfortable with it because they already accepted their homosexuality?! Aaaagghh! Why are boys so hard to understand?!" _Zoe thought to herself in frenzy. "_Wait why am I thinking about this?! Koji said something about Takuya and Shinya being in danger!" _She pulled herself together. "Wait Koji, you were saying something about Takuya and Shinya being in danger?" She asked the dark haired boy.

"Huh? Danger? Shinya and me?" Takuya looked from Zoe to Koji in a flurry. "What danger?!"

"Oh right…" Koji said. "Well actually…there were these guys…"

* * *

**A/N**

So that's another chapter wrapped up! What did you guys think? Review!

Kouichi: Hey guess what?! I found Koji!

Koji: uh yeah I was right here…

Kouichi: No not you! My pet cat, Koji!

Me: What?! I thought you said he died… (Looks at previous chapters) in chapter 6!

Kouichi: …actually I lied…he's still alive, he just ran away. See? (Picks up Koji the cat)

Koji the cat: Meow…

Me: Wow…it does look like Koji.

Koji: What?! No it doesn't…it looks nothing like me…

Kouichi: Of course it does! Look at the cool yet stupid expression on its face!

Koji: Well I guess it does kind of look---hey!


	9. Saving the day and Sunsets

{{I don't own Digimon}}

Hey, thanks for the reviews. So this will be the last chapter for this story. Thanks for staying with me, and I hope you at least enjoyed this story a bit. Hm ok, that's all, enjoy!

**Chapter 9 Saving the day and Sunsets**

"Huh? Danger? Shinya and me?" Takuya looked from Zoe to Koji in a flurry. "What danger?!

"Oh right…" Koji said. "Well actually…there were these guys…" Koji then went on to explain everything he saw and heard about the shifty people in the tree across the street from Takuya's home. After he finished, Zoe had a smile on her face. "Zoe…what're you smiling about?" Koji asked nervously. "Don't you care that some guys are out to get Takuya?"

"Of course I do! But I have a plan to catch them." She told the two.

"Hey not cool! I'm the leader; I'm supposed to come up with the plans!" Takuya complained.

"Takuya…don't you know? The leaders never come up with the plans, they just encourage everyone to keep going and take credit for plans they didn't come up with." Zoe explained.

"Well then who comes up with the plans?" Koji asked.

"The beautiful and charming main female character of course!" Zoe said, and flipped her hair, and winked.

"Great…all we need is a beautiful and charming girl then." Koji said.

"Yeah." Takuya agreed. "We could call Nikki from math class. By the way, why are you twitching Zoe?"

"You idiots…." Zoe grumbled. "And I'm not twitching! I was wink—oh never mind! Wait a second; you think Nikki from math class is beautiful and charming?" Zoe asked Takuya.

"Who cares…?" Koji stated. "Just tell us what you're plan is."

"Oh right…ok, so this is what we do…"

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

A few hours later, the sun was shining brightly, it was about lunchtime.

"Hm, maybe they're in school?" A man with blond hair, one of the two members of Team KT mused.

"You idiot! Its summer." His partner, a woman with long black hair replied.

"Haven't you ever heard of summer school?" The man said. The woman said nothing and just ignored him. "I'll take that as a no." The man sighed. They were both still sitting in the tree across the street from the Kanbara residence.

"Shh! Look, someone's coming out of the house!" The woman stated. The both got out their binoculars to see Takuya walking out the front door, with a trash bag in hand. "Oh no! What if he's on to us? He's probably got explosives in there!" The woman panicked.

"Yeah…or he could be throwing out the trash?" The man suggested. "Seriously, you have got to stop watching those old spy movies…" Takuya walked over to the trash can and lifted the lid. "Yeah see? The kid's just taking out the tra--." The man was interrupted when Takuya started banging the trash can with the lid. "What the hell? What's that kid doing?"

"He's messing up our frequencies! Did you put any devices in that trash can?" The woman asked frantically.

"Hmm…oh yeah I put the ones to see and hear what they're doing."

"Why the heck did you put both of them in the trash can?!"

"Well sorry! Jeez…why'd I get partnered up with such an annoying person, on such an annoying mission…?"

"Oh just shut up! I've got to get rid of that boy…then that woman will be so upset!" The woman started laughing maniacally. The man just blinked at her.

"Yeah…I'm getting off this crazy train." He said, and started climbing down the tree.

"Wait! Where are you going you fool?!" The woman asked.

"I'm sorry…but you're just too insane. I'm not going to help you kill some kid just because you were in love with his father…" The man said, and hopped off the tree, then yelled to Takuya. "Hey, there's a crazy stalker lady here! Someone call the cops!"

"Shut up Jim! You'll blow my cover!" The woman gasped, and shot at the man, Jim with a gun. Jim dodged it easily.

"Oh my! She has a gun on her and she's trying to shoot me, an innocent bystander! Someone help!" He feigned innocence, and called out. Some neighbors looked their way, and some started coming up to see what the ruckus was about.

"What's happening over here?" A man, who looked to be in his mid forties asked.

"That woman, up in the tree there. She had a gun and she tried to shoot me." Jim explained and pointed up at the woman. People started gasping, and whispering. "See? She's got a gun with her." The woman tried to hide the gun, but it was too late, and everyone had already seen it.

"Oh my, someone should call the police." A woman in a floral dress pointed out.

"Already did." Takuya announced. Everyone turned around to see, Koji, Takuya and Zoe walking up to them.

"We heard the gunshot, so we got scared and called the police." Zoe explained to everyone. Soon enough, they heard a siren and a cop car drove up to them.

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

After the crazy woman from Team KT was taken away by the cops, a bunch of reporters came up to Takuya, Koji and Zoe and started asking them all kinds of questions.

"Are you kids aware that you assisted in capturing an experienced ex-spy who was on the run from the law for several crimes?" One reporter asked.

"Ah not really. I just did what I thought was right." Takuya attempted to give a heroic smile as some cameras flashed.

"He's so enjoying this…" Koji sighed, and Zoe giggled. Then some reporters started asking Koji questions.

"How were you involved in the capturing of the ex-spy criminal, Kimberly Jones?"

"Are you a male model?" One female reporter asked.

"Are you single?" Another one asked.

"Uh...well I phoned the cops after Takuya told me about hearing the gun shot, uh and no to the second question. Yes to the third question--wait what does that have to do with the ex spy thing?" Koji said, making some of the female reporters and a few males giggle, and blush. "Uh ok, that's enough questions. I'm going home!" Koji announced, and walked away, some, ok most of the reporters running after him.

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

A while later, after all the reporters left, Takuya and Zoe were sitting in his backyard on lawn chairs, drinking lemonade. They sent Shinya off to Nago's house before, so he wouldn't be in danger. So they were alone.

"So…that was a pretty interesting day…" Takuya said, and took a sip of his lemonade.

"Yeah…who knew it would be so easy? We didn't even have to do anything." Zoe laughed.

"Sorry, we didn't get to use your plan though."

"Are you kidding me? Who cares about my plan, I'm just glad you and Shinya are safe." Zoe explained. "Seriously! Do you really think I'm that ridiculous?" Zoe pretended to be mad, and crossed her arms and looked away.

"No…" Takuya put a gentle hand on Zoe's cheek. "I think you're--." He was interrupted when they heard the front door opening, and some shuffling around happening inside. "Hm? Is Shinya home already?" He wondered out loud, and got off the chair to see who it was. Zoe was still sitting there blushing, but she walked up to see who it was. She noticed Takuya's eyes were huge, so she opened the door to see Takuya's dad there, in vacation clothes, putting some suitcases down. "D-Dad…?" Takuya asked slowly, still in shock.

"What? You're not even going to give your old man a hug?" Mr. Kanbara asked.

"But…I thought…I thought you were…d-de--."

"Takuya!" Mrs. Kanbara walked through the front door, and dropped her bags. She ran to Takuya and gave him a long hug.

"M-Mom? Y-you're…a-alive?" Takuya almost choked on his words, as he buried his face in his mom's shoulder.

"Yes honey…I missed you." Mrs. Kanbara was crying.

"Aw shucks! Let me in on this hug!" Mr. Kanbara said, and embraced them both in a group hug. "Come on Zoe! You get in on this group hug too!" Mr. Kanbara smiled. Zoe was surprised, and stood there awkwardly.

"Come on Zoe. The more the merrier." Mrs. Kanbara also smiled.

"Zoe…get over here!" Takuya had the biggest smiled on his face. As he reached out for her hand and pulled her into the group hug.

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

"Koji! Check it out! You guys are in the news paper." Kouichi ran up to Koji. He was standing in the park with Tommy and J.P.

"That's so cool!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Yeah…at least you guys had an exciting summer." J.P. sighed. Koji didn't say anything, but he just smiled.

"Hey…so where are Takuya and Zoe?" Kouichi asked. The other three smiled, and pointed farther along, there was a bridge there which had a river running underneath it. It was sunset, and there was glowing beautiful orange streaming across the sky.

(''''''0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0'''''')

"You know…the sky really is prettier when you're happier…hm that probably sounds selfish." Takuya said.

"Yeah it does." Zoe joked.

"But you also look prettier when you're happy." Takuya smiled, making Zoe blush.

"S-Shut up! Where did you get that cheesy line from? A shoujo manga?"

"Hm yeah, how'd you guess?"

"Takuya!" Zoe punched him in the arm. Then the thought dawned on her. "Wait…so you don't read yaoi manga?"

"Uh…no. Why?" Takuya gave her a strange look.

"Well that time Kouichi gave you some manga."

"Oh that was shoujo manga." Takuya explained.

"Ok…why have you suddenly developed an interest in shoujo manga?" Zoe asked.

"Well…because you said I don't know anything about romance…so I was trying to learn."

"R-Really? Because I said…that?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah…you know I've been trying to tell you for a while now," Takuya started, "I really like you Zoe." At that moment Zoe finally realized Takuya wasn't gay.

"I really like you too." She smiled, then Takuya gently put a hand on her cheek, and kissed her softly.

* * *

**A/N**

Well that's it! Yay this is my first story that I finished! Well hope some people go to enjoy this, oh and please look out for my new Takumi fic. It's going to be called Next to You.

Kouichi: That's just sad…shamelessly advertising your other fic…

Me: Eh? I wasn't trying to be shameless…

Koji: Shut up Kouichi…TiRaMiSuLoVeR just end this story already…

Shinya: Woah! Wait a second! What's this? Takuya thought our parents died? Tch..he can't even be away from mommy and daddy for a few weeks! What a noob!

Kouichi: Yeah...I think you used that term wrong...

Koji: Who cares! Just end the story already...

Kouichi: Someone's being touch-y

Me: Aw here Koji. Have a lollipop (hands Koji a pink lollipop)

Koji: I don't want your stupid lollipops! Gimme that! (starts sucking on lollipop)

Shinya: What a noob

Kouichi: Seriously! Cut it out with the over usage of "noob." you're not even using it right! Do people even still use that phrase?

Shinya: Only noobs do!

Kouichi: Doesn't that make you one then?

Shinya:...

Koji: (sucks on lollipop) TiRaMiSuLoVeR....

Me: Oh right! Well thanks for supporting me! Bye everyone! Happy readings! (waves)


End file.
